


The Poppy & The Magpie

by GlassButterfly



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Modern Day Setting, Other, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassButterfly/pseuds/GlassButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2016 in "The City", and both Garrett and Erin just graduated college. Erin is deciding to leave the city, while Garrett plans on opening a blacksmith business and finding a new home. However, Garrett receives a letter from a mysterious client who knows what he does everynight, and will hand him over to the Watch if he doesn't comply. Little does Garrett know, that he will be losing more than he hoped to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poppy & The Magpie

_“Why?”_

Garrett thought as he descended into the midnight sea of silence. His eyes flutter open to see shards of diamonds all around him. They start to faintly tinkle, like tiny bells made of fine crystal. Fear and panic seeps through his veins, as he finally awakens to the reality of his situation. His eyes shoot wide open, his pupils shrink, and his throat tightens like a knot. He looks over his shoulder and sees red and blue lights growing brighter and closer. The sight soon became distorted by warm tears, and the wind lashes at his face and hair.

_“I'm sorry..I’m so sorry..”_


End file.
